


light scatters

by alleured



Category: DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleured/pseuds/alleured
Summary: He liked nights like this.-(or, a friend wanted damijon content, and i aim to please)
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	light scatters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilbmal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilbmal/gifts).



> does anyone even pay attention to titles these days?  
> anyway title taken from [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nXzGj540NPs&ab_channel=z%E2%92%B6ndermaru) because, even though this is a DC fic, i could not help but listen to it the entire time i was writing this.
> 
> PLEASE bear in mind that i literally have not read a DC comic since b*ndis took control of jon. idk how things are now, but knowledge and characterisation is based off of all their canon interactions before their reunion. jon's age up is ignored, but THEY ARE BOTH OF AGE IN THIS FIC.
> 
> unedited as of publishing.

They rarely got nights like this. On their backs, watching the stars from a field on the Kent farm. If Jon moved his hand even a centimeter towards his friend, they would be touching.

He liked nights like this.

“There’s something about stargazing that hits just right,” Jon spoke, breaking the long bout of silence. “I mean, I’ve seen stars from a lot closer, but it’s a lot nicer to pretend that I haven’t, and that I can’t. The stars seem better when they’re untouchable.”

_ Untouchable _ , much like Damian was, even with the barely-there gap between their bodies.  _ Untouchable _ in theory,  _ untouchable _ emotionally.

Damian was  _ right there _ , but Jon couldn’t bring himself to close the metaphorical gap between them.

“I like the stars,” Damian spoke, voice soft against the night. Jon could listen to him like this for hours, if Damian chose to speak that long. “It’s nice out here.”  _ It’s nice out here, with you by my side. _

The breeze was cool, a not-quite winter chill rustling the grass where they were laying. Damian was surely beginning to feel the cold.

“Hey,” Jon began, sitting up so that he could look at his best friend. “Are you cold?”

Damian only looked at him, shadow of a smile gracing his lips. “Concerned?” Jon scoffed.

“Just don’t want you dying on my property, is all,” he retorted, though he was smiling through it.

He liked nights like this.

Damian stayed, laying on his back as they gazed at each other. The wind, not too strong, rustled the grass, the leaves, and the trees. Jon could hear Damian’s breathing, soft and even.

Damian looked beautiful more often than not, but  _ there was something about stargazing that hits just right _ . Laying there, basking in the glow of the moon and the stars, Damian looked as near to perfect as any one person could.

Jon had to look away, lest he do something he’d regret. The sky seemed like the perfect place to distract his eyes.

“I never thought about how romantic a spot the farm could be,” Jon spoke, not even thinking about the implications of the statement. Damian let out a choked sound, snapping Jon into the reality of what he’d said.

He turned to face Damian, only to be greeted with the loveliest view of Damian, red-faced and staring, wide-eyed, right back at him. Jon couldn’t help his own blush fighting its way onto his cheeks.

“I-” he cut himself off, taking the time to study Damian’s face, from his eyes, their green only illuminated by the starlight, to his nose, to the pretty shade of red dusting his cheeks, to his...And, not to get distracted, back to his eyes. “I didn’t mean it like that,” he mumbled.

He did, though. As unconscious as the statement had been, what else could he have meant if it wasn’t about them?

“Ah,” came Damian’s noise of acknowledgement. “Though, to tell the truth, meaning it like that…”

Jon had never moved his head as fast as he moved it to look at Damian. “Huh?”

Damian wouldn’t look at him. “It wouldn’t be...horrendous.”

Jon  _ couldn’t believe it _ . Not horrendous? That’s as good as an invitation.

“Keep talking like that and I may just have to kiss you.” He’d said it before thinking, ecstatic at the idea that  _ maybe _ , just maybe, Damian could reciprocate how he feels. And now he’d said it, and he could only pray that his intuition had been right. Because he couldn’t lose Damian. He couldn’t lose the one friend he’d had since he was  _ ten _ , the one friend that had stuck with him through  _ everything _ , and who he’d stuck with in return.

Damian looked shocked at Jon’s words.  _ Really _ shocked. Like he was processing. For a long time. And - Damian was  _ smart _ , it didn’t take him  _ this _ long to process a sentence. Jon must have shocked him right and good. It was a little worrying, if he was being honest.

Jon was about to speak (had opened his mouth and everything), when Damian smiled.

“You’re very welcome to do it.”

Did Jon hear him right?  _ Very welcome to do it _ , huh?

He better not be imagining this.

“Welcome to, huh?” Jon teased, just to be sure it wasn’t a trick to his ears. His face was unbearably hot right now, but Damian’s was as almost bright as his own felt.

“Shut up and kiss me,” Damian retorted. “Unless you’re too much of a coward to follow through?” Jon could accept that challenge.

So he did. And Damian’s lips were as soft as he imagined, even with only the briefest touch of his own against them.

Only a touch, and Jon was pulling back, excitement filling his every vein. Unable to stop himself, he stood, letting out a too-loud yell of “ _ yes! _ ” that was sure to have reached  _ both _ of his parents’ ears.

_ “Oh my god I’m so happy!” _ Jon was yelling, jumping on the spot, pumping his fists into the sky, he was so happy. “Damian, do you even know how long I’ve been in love with you?”

Damian was watching his with what can only be described as  _ adoration _ in his eyes. “I may have an idea, now,” he joked. He looked so  _ content _ , sitting there, watching Jon as he celebrated. He couldn’t imagine a more perfect moment. “Probably not as long as  _ I’ve _ been in love with  _ you _ , though.”

Jon stopped, turning to look at Damian. He looked like he was trying to be mad, but it was overshadowed by his joy. “No way! I’ve totally been in love with you longer!” Damian smirked, pulling himself up so that he was standing directly in front of his-- _ whatever _ Jon was to him at this point in time.

“I could kiss you,” Damian spoke, somehow challenging despite the words he was saying. “I could kiss you, and I could prove how long I’ve loved you.”

Jon’s gaze softened, somehow stepping closer,  _ closer _ , until they were all-but chest to chest.

_ “You’re very welcome to do it.” _

He liked nights like this.

**Author's Note:**

> "someone write a fanfic where they're happy and they don't get cheated on because they actually love each other and want to keep each other happy" ... it fits?
> 
> gift for a friend - he wanted it based around the prompt of: "i could kiss you right now!" "you're very welcome to do it."  
> i guess it mostly fits?


End file.
